World Guardian
The World Guardian is an difficult boss that is summoned through a series of steps. It looks like Skeletron with 6 arms when first spawned. Summoning The World Guardian is summoned through a series of steps: # The player has to have defeated at least 100 different bosses # The player then has to hold 100 bones in their inventory and mine 100 stone blocks. # After that, a message saying "A worldly altar appears..., meaning the player must find the world shrine underground and smash the orb in middle with an War-mode hammer. # Smashing the orb will show the message "The earth has turned into bone... , allowing the spawn of earth skeletons. # On every 150th kill, it will spawn boneitite ore underground. It is as rare as Adamantite ore. # The player must mine the ore, and then craft an earthen skull with the ore. # The earthen skull is then placed on a table, and right-clicking the table will show the message "The world is calling to an end... , initiating the 90 second countdown to the boss spawning. Stats * 10,000,000 HP(head) * 10,000 HP(hands) * 150 contact damage(first form) * 100 contact damage(second form) * 50 contact damage(third form) * 90 damage(hands first form) * 30 damage(purple lasers) * 50 damage(homing exploding spikes) * 10 damage(bone arrow, ignores defence) * 70 damage(air laser) * 1-100 defence(depending on health) * 70 defence(hands) The Fight First form Once the boss has spawned, the head is completely invincible, and the player must kill all six hands to progress to the second form. The hands will swipe at the player directly, and will have an 1% chance to inflict an debuff excluding The Tongue. Second form As soon as all six hands are killed, it will spin repeatedly midair. Currently it has -20 defence, making it the best time to attack the boss. After it stops spinning, it will have 1 defence, which increases as the boss loses health. In this form, it either spam purple lasers in all directions or draw red lasers that stay in the air for about an minute. After 3 to 5 attacks, it will attempt to ram into the player 3 times before returning to the attacks. It is considered as the toughest form. Third form When it falls below 100,000 HP, it will enter into it's third form. At this point, it will have about 90 defence as it has only 10% of it's health remaining. It will now attempt to spam bone arrows at the player that ignores defence and homing exploding spikes that explode when they touch the player and the shrapnel will deal 10 damage. When it has only 10 HP remaining, it will shield itself from all attacks for 5 seconds and spam purple lasers in all directions that now deal 10-100 damage, and then it will return to normal. Drops * Souls of TunnelLight(20-50) * Blade of Energy(1/10) * Flail of Skulls(1/10) * The Flankgard(1/10) * Dual-mode launcher(1/10) * Bone Bullets(only if the Flankgard/Dual-mode launcher is dropped) * Rocket V(only if Dual-mode launcher is dropped) * Book of Rifts(1/10) * Laserpen (1/10) * Riftnado staff(1/10) * Dungeon Guardian staff(1/10) * Bone Cannon(1/10) * Cannonball(100-150, only if bone cannon is dropped) * Guardian Armour(1/10, drops all three pieces) Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Candidates for deletion